


Chasing Kuroo

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: “Long story short: Kuroo and Bokuto got married for the tax benefits, never divorced, and now Kuroo’s decided to run off on some emo, self-discovery journey the week before my wedding.”Bokuto and Akaashi chase Kuroo across Japan to get him to sign divorce papers in time to make their own wedding. Along the way they meet old friends, take an unexpected vacation, and fall in love with each other all over again.





	Chasing Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for months, and it's been sitting on my computer waiting to be edited, for weeks. Could it have done with _one_ more edit? Probably, but I thought that one edit was enough. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the random silliness of this fic!

“I apologize.” The worker returned to her desk and fidgeted nervously, refusing to meet their eyes. “But there’s a small problem.”

“What do you mean?” asked Akaashi. He reached over to hold Bokuto’s hand, playing with his fingers on the armrest.

“We won’t be able to issue a marriage license to you…” She trailed off and pursed her lips, before looking up at them. “It seems that Bokuto Koutarou is already married.”

Akaashi stilled in shock and looked at Bokuto from the corner of his eye. They had been together for a long time and friends for even longer. How could he not know something this huge about his boyfriend?

“I’m in love with Akaashi, though!” he shouted. “I think I would remember if I was married!” Bokuto’s genuine confusion and sincere declaration of love erased all doubt from his mind. This was just another situation where Bokuto was being, well… _Bokuto_.

Luckily, Akaashi had gotten pretty good at handling him.

The entire office looked at them at Bokuto’s outburst, and Akaashi moved to shush him. After calming Bokuto, he turned to the worker. “Can you tell us anything more about the marriage? Maybe something that will jog his memory?”

The woman looked surprised at Akaashi’s blasé attitude about his fiancé’s marriage bomb, but quickly recovered. “I’m not supposed to give out personal information, but it looks like the previous marriage certificate was granted nine years ago.”

“Hmm…” Akaashi pursed his lips and turned toward Bokuto. “That would be a year or two before we started dating. I would have still been at Fukurodani, while you were away at college.”

“Ooooh!” Bokuto’s eyes went wide with understanding. “I know who I married! You’re brilliant Akaashi!”

He shared an amused look with the worker. “So, who was it?”

“Kuroo!” he exclaimed. Akaashi rolled his eyes. He should have known that it was Kuroo, because when it came down to it: it was _always_ Kuroo.

“Did you guys get drunk and decide it was a good idea to get married?”  he inquired. It wasn’t the most outlandish thing the two of them had ever done, but it was the only one (so far) that had legal ramifications _for him_.

“The monthly rent for the apartment we wanted was $60 cheaper for married couples, so we decided to get hitched.” Bokuto shrugged. “Kuroo also said that there were tax benefits, but I just let him handle that.”

“You got married for discounts. Why am I not surprised?” Akaashi sighed. “I’m guessing it was Kuroo’s idea.”

Before Bokuto could answer, the worker cleared her throat. “Not to interrupt, but my job seems to be done here.” She cleaned up some papers on her desk and clicked a few buttons on her computer. The printer whirled to life in the corner of the cubicle. “I’ll print off some divorce papers. Just bring them back signed, and I can issue a marriage license.”

She handed them the stack of papers from the printer and shooed them out of her office. The two of them held hands as they walked out and back toward the train station.

Bokuto was uncharacteristically silent on the walk. Akaashi swung their hands back and forth, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. When it became evident that the other boy wasn’t going to say anything , he pursed his lips in thought and tried to think of the best course of action.

He pulled on Bokuto’s hand. “Is everything alright, Kou?” he asked carefully. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“Keiji!” Bokuto stopped in the middle of the street and hugged him. “I’m so sorry that we couldn’t get our marriage license.”

People were looking at them as they passed on the sidewalk. Akaashi pulled them off the street and into a small alcove in between the shops, before hugging back.

“I was surprised and a little worried when I heard the news,” he said, pulling back. Bokuto tried to interrupt, but he cut him off. “I’m actually a little comforted it was Kuroo. I know that your relationship is strictly platonic.”

“I’m glad you know how much I love you.” Bokuto said seriously, kissing Akaashi on the forehead. “There’s no one else in the world for me.”

Akaashi smirked. “I was actually referring to the fact that Kenma would kill the two of you before anything could happen. You two would probably destroy the world.” He smiled and shrugged, “But the love thing is good too.”

“Hey!” Bokuto exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist, lifting him and spinning in a circle. “I love you so much.” He punctuated his statement with a kiss.

“Kuroo already RSVP’d to the wedding,” Akaashi said when he was placed back on his feet. “All we have to do is get him to sign the papers and turn them back in. We probably won’t even have to postpone.”

“I’m marrying the smartest person ever.” Bokuto giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling them out of the alcove and back onto the street. “Come on! Let’s get home so I can call Kuroo.”

The two of them weaved and danced their way through the crowded streets. Bokuto pulled him close while riding the train, and Akaashi settled back into him, letting his fiancé support his weight. By the time they got home, he was giggling as Bokuto carried him across their living room and set him on the couch.

Bokuto sat down next to him and dug his cellphone out of his back pocket. Akaashi made himself comfortable, pull his legs up so his feet could rest in Bokuto’s lap, while he leaned back against the armrest. While waiting for the phone to ring, Bokuto absentmindedly stroked his ankles.

The phone must have gone to voicemail, because after an extended wait Bokuto said, “Hey! Hey! Hey! Kuroo calm me back ASAP. I can’t marry Akaashi until we get a divorce.” He hung up with no other explanation.

Akaashi pivoted his body, swinging his legs back down to the ground, and leaned against Bokuto’s shoulder. “Hmmm? I wonder what he’s up to?”

“I’m sure he’s just busy,” Bokuto said, softly stroking Akaashi’s hair. “We’ll have this all sorted out by tonight.” He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, deciding to watch some cheesy 1980s comedy that they’d both seen dozens of times. He relaxed against Bokuto’s chest and closed his eyes, listening to the movie.

Kuroo still hadn’t contacted them at dinner, and they sent another text to him while they cooked together. Akaashi twisted his engagement ring on his finger, while waiting for the water to boil.

“Are you okay, Keiji?” Bokuto asked, noticing the movement from where he was chopping vegetables.

“Mhmm? Just wondering why Kuroo isn’t answering.” He grabbed the box of pasta and pretended to measure out two servings before dumping the entire box in the boiling water. Bokuto handed him a wooden spoon to stir, and he looked up at him after giving the noodles a mix. “It’s not like him to take this long.”

“He’s probably just partying or something.” Bokuto wrapped himself around his waist and rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. “It’s going to be fine. I love you.”

“Love you too.” He smirked over his shoulder. “Don’t you have vegetables to be cutting?”

Bokuto hurried back to the cutting board, kissing the top of his head on the way. They forgot about the situation for the rest of the night, just enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

The next morning, he found Bokuto sitting at the kitchen counter, phone in his hand, and a frustrated look on his face. He padded over, wearing a pair of boxers and one of Bokuto’s t-shirts, and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

“Still no answer?” he asked, basking in Bokuto’s warmth.

“Ughh!” Bokuto placed his head on the counter. “I don’t know what’s up with him. He never takes this long to answer me.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Kuroo’s definitely being a rude husband.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto lifted his head and dramatically pouts. “How could you joke about this?”

He tightened his grip around him, and closed his eyes. “Being with you is enough. Plus, I’ve had a lot of practice at getting you and Kuroo out of trouble. Look.” Akaashi opened his eyes and kissed him on top of his head. “Why don’t we drink some coffee and call Kenma?”

Bokuto turned on the stool and faced him. “But Kenma lives with Hinata now?”

“That doesn’t mean he’s not keeping track of Kuroo.” He smiled, ruffling Bokuto’s messy bedhead. “We worked together a lot to keep track of you two when were in third year.” He moved to grab two mugs from the shelf and fill them with coffee.

He added three teaspoons of sugar to one and handed it to Bokuto, while he finished his off with a dash of milk. Coffee in one hand, he reached out with the other to hold Bokuto’s free hand, pulling himself into the seat beside him.

They sit together in silence for a moment, before Bokuto dialed Kenma, putting him on speakerphone. He squeezed their hands together while they waited, causing a smile to appear on Akaashi’s face.

“Hello?” A sleepy voice questioned on the other side of the line.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto exclaimed

“Hello, Kozume-san,” Akaashi said in a much quieter voice, signaling Bokuto to calm down a little bit in order to not spook the other boy.

“Is that Bokuto?” A voice shouted.

“And Akaashi,” Kenma added. “Shouyou, you have their numbers too. You can just call them whenever you want.”

“Hinata! I haven’t seen him in forever. Say hi to him, for me!” Bokuto had a fond look on his face, and Akaashi thought that he still thought of the younger boy has a disciple of his.

“I’ll tell him later,” Kenma said drily. “Why are you calling me?”

“This can’t just be a normal phone call between friends?” Akaashi asked innocently.

“If it was you, it could, but nothing is ever normal when Bokuto calls me.” He could picture Kenma rolling his eyes.

“You’re right,” Akaashi laughed. Bokuto tossed him an affectionate look and squeezed his hand tighter at the sound. “We’re were wondering if you knew anything about what Kuroo’s up to.”

“Don’t worry. He said he’d be back in time for the wedding.”

“That’s kind of the problem. We need to find him or else there won’t be a wedding.” Akaashi said, unsure of how to continue.

“What are you taking about?”

“It turns out Bokuto and Kuroo got married in college and neither of them remembered to annul it.”

Kenma burst out into laughter, “I guess that’s not the worst thing they’ve ever done.”

“Yeah… It looks a pretty simple process once Kuroo signs the divorce papers. Do you happen to know where he is? All of our messages go straight to voicemail.”

“Mhmmm…” Kenma said. “He said that he was going on social media hiatus to ‘find himself again,’ whatever that means. He promised to be back before the wedding.”

“There’s not going to be a wedding if we don’t find him,” Bokuto screeched.

Akaashi sighed, and gently squeezed his hand to calm his fiancé down. “We can just stop by his apartment, and tell him about the divorce papers in person.”

“Uhh…” Kenma paused. “There might be a small problem with that.”

“I’m not sure I want to know, but what is the problem?” he asked, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

“I got a text from Yaku yesterday that said Kuroo had left with his wallet, backpack, and tuxedo. He told Yaku that, ‘Tokyo was stifling his true potential.’”

“Where did he go?” Bokuto asked.

“I’m not his keeper anymore,” Kenma complained. “I can barely keep track of where Shouyou is, and I live with him.” They could hear an indignant “Hey!” being yelled from somewhere in Kenma’s apartment.

“We’ll just find him ourselves.” Bokuto had determined look on his face. One that Akaashi had long since learned, only led to bad ideas.

“We’re not going to go on a wild goose chase around Japan to find Kuroo. We don’t even know where to start,” he said firmly.

“Actually…” Kenma voiced. “I might have a lead for you.”

“You know where he went?” Bokuto’s voice had renewed hope.

“It’s not really a place, it’s a person” Kenma explained. “You remember Oikawa Tooru?”

“Of course!” Bokuto said. “He was the witness at our wedding.” After noticing the weird look Akaashi was giving him he continued, “We _might_ have all been a little drunk at the time.”

“If he was trying to get out the city, he might have gone to Miyagi. He was talking about how long it had been since they’d seen each other,” Kenma continued, unphased by the weirdness that was occurring.

“I’ll call Tsukishima. If Kuroo is in Miyagi, there’s no way that he didn’t stop by to bother him,” Akaashi said.

“Good luck,” Kenma said before hanging up. “I’ll see you at the wedding.”

While Bokuto booked tickets to Sendai on the shinkansen, Akaashi pulled out his phone and called Tsukishima.

“Akaashi?” Tsukishima sounded confused. “You never call me.”

“Do you have a minute to talk?” He got up and refilled his coffee mug, before relocating to the living room, setting his mug on the table.

“Sure. Kageyama and Yamaguchi are both out right now, so I have the apartment to myself.” Tsukishima paused. “Is something wrong? Did something happen to Bokuto?”

“Be careful there,” he teased. “You almost sound like you care.” Tsukishima just scoffed in response. “He’s fine. I was just wondering if you’d heard from Kuroo lately.”

“I’m not the one that lives in the same city as him. Besides, shouldn’t you be worrying about the wedding?”

“Probably,” he conceded. “But we need Kuroo to sign the divorce papers first.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Do I even want to know?”

“Long story short: Kuroo and Bokuto got married for the tax benefits, never divorced, and now Kuroo’s decided to run off on some emo, self-discovery journey the week before my wedding.”

“Uh. Somehow, _none_ of that is surprising.” Akaashi could almost imagine the inquisitive look on his face. “Why are you calling me, though?”

“Kenma tipped us off that he might be headed to Miyagi, and…”

“He wouldn’t stop by without bothering me,” Tsukishima finished. “He texted me some weird meme a few days ago, but I haven’t heard from him since then.”

“Hmm.” He took a deep breath. “Let me know if you hear anything. We’re headed up there this afternoon to see if we can track him down.”

“Will do.”

Before he could hang up, Akaashi cut in. “Are you coming to the wedding? We never got an RSVP from you guys. I think it would mean a lot to Bokuto.”

“I didn’t go suit shopping for six hours with the Yama’s to _not_ show up. I gave Kageyama the invite to mail back, but he must have been distracted by volleyball. Why didn’t you do online RSVPs like normal people in the 21 st century?” Tsukishima said sarcastically, a heavy layer of affection coating his voice.

“I’m not sure if it’s more surprising that you just admitted how much you care, or the fact that you nicknamed your roommates the ‘Yama’s.’’’ Akaashi smiled. “Bokuto wanted traditional RSVPs so that we could scrapbook them. See you at the wedding.”

The two of them hung up, and he went to place his mug in the sink, before returning to Bokuto’s side. “I got us tickets for this afternoon, and I’ve been texting Oikawa.”

“Any news?” Akaashi asked, leaning against his shoulder.

“None from Kuroo, but he said that we can crash at his place while were in town.” Bokuto put his phone down, turning to wrap his arms around Akaashi.

“That’s pretty nice of him,” he muttered into Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Hey! Oikawa’s a better guy than he seems,” he jokingly reprimanded. “Plus, he always talks about how lonely he is since he moved back to Miyagi into his own apartment.”

“Who did he live with when he was in Tokyo?”

“More like, who _didn’t he_ live with?” Bokuto laughed. “I swear that his apartment was just a rotating roster of former high school volleyball players.”

Akaashi giggled, and wrapped his arms around Bokuto, to return his hug. They sat in silence for a few moments, before he tried to pull away. “We should pack.”

Bokuto pulled him tighter to his chest. “Not yet. Let’s just enjoy each other for a bit longer.” Akaashi sighed in contentment and closed his eyes, leaning closer into the warmth of his chest. He guessed that they had time before they had to leave.

Besides, there was nowhere else he’d rather be than cocooned in Bokuto’s chest, arms wrapped around him, and feeling like it was the safest place in the entire world.

* * *

Except for the part where they almost missed their train, they made it to Sendai unscathed. After grabbing their luggage from the overhead racks, the two of them navigated out of the platform area and into the general concourse. The station was busy, and they struggled to find Oikawa in the crowd.

They finally found him standing under a stained glass window on the main floor of the train station. When he saw them approach, he removed his earbuds and raised his eyebrows at them. “It took you long enough,” he said flipping his hair.

“We would have been here sooner, but you are _literally_ the worst at giving directions,” Akaashi fired back.

“Kei-chan, so mean.” Oikawa pouted.

“Are you guys done doing your weird, passive aggressive, ‘this is how we show our love to each other’ setter thing, yet?” Bokuto rocked back and forth beside him. “I want to give him a hug.”

“Fine.” Akaashi rolled his eyes, before breaking out into a small smile and nodding toward Oikawa. “Hug him.”

Bokuto pulled Oikawa into his arms, and the other boy did the same. Akaashi waited patiently for them to finish, before going in for a quick hug of his own. The three of them walked out of the station, and loaded their luggage into Oikawa’s car.

He got into the backseat because Bokuto had called shotgun while they were still in Tokyo. The two former captains chatted, while Akaashi surreptitiously took a photo and sent it to the setter group chat.

They pulled into an apartment complex located about 20 minutes away from the city center. Bokuto insisted on carrying all of their luggage, leaving Akaashi empty-handed. He made small talk with Oikawa, who pulled out a set of keys, that still had a beat-up Seijoh keychain attached to it.

“You’ll be staying in the guest room,” Oikawa said, holding the door open for them. “The bed’s a little small, but you should fit.”

“Bokuto and I once got stuck sleeping on Terushima’s couch back in college. I’m sure the bed will be fine,” Akaashi said. “It’s very nice of you to let us crash here.”

“What’s the phrase that Tetsu-chan always says?” He pursed his lips in thought. “I’m always this kind.” Oikawa’s voice was a scary good imitation of Kuroo’s.

“Never do that again.” The look on Oikawa’s face indicated that Akaashi was in for _a lot_ of impressions in the future.

“Ooh!” Bokuto jumped in. “Imagine if Kuroo and Oikawa switched bodies!”

“That’s an actual nightmare,” Akaashi said.

“Always so mean Kei-chan,” he said, shaking his head and pouting. Oikawa led them to the guest room, and Bokuto set their stuff on the bed. “The bathroom is through the door at the end of the hall. Don’t you dare touch any of my hair products.” He left them alone to settle in, remarking that he’d order some takeout for dinner on his way out.

Akaashi had never been to Oikawa’s new apartment, and had certainly never stayed in his guest room. The walls were a light beige except for the accent wall, which was a cool blue with just a hint of green. There was a framed movie poster hanging above the bed. It was of some D-list alien movie from the 1970s that Akaashi didn’t recognize. There were also knickknacks strewn throughout the room. At least three volleyball-shaped stress balls, a couple of random romance novels, and photo collage by the door. The lamp on the end table was a gaudy, gold creation that vaguely resembled an elephant.

At first glance, it was flawlessly put together, and then nerdy when you looked hard enough, but, ultimately, it was full of unnecessary shit. In short, it perfectly represented Oikawa.

They unpacked their stuff, with Akaashi handling the clothes, and Bokuto running their toiletries to the bathroom. Once they’d settled in, the two of them stood in the middle of the room. Bokuto smiled at him, and reached out to squeeze his hand. Akaashi leaned into his chest. In their silence, they communicated their nervousness, their love, and the absurdity of chasing Kuroo over 300km across the country.

The moment was broken when Oikawa screeched that the food had arrived. They briefly contemplated not answering him, but he threatened to eat all the food without them. Faced with the threat of missing dinner, Bokuto bolted out of the door and stomped down the hall. Akaashi let out a scoff of disbelief and rolled his eyes before following him.

* * *

The next morning, they both slept in. Akaashi’s internal body clock attempted to wake him up at his normal time, but he just sighed and cuddled closer to Bokuto. The next time that he woke, he felt Bokuto staring at him.

“What are you doing?” he asked without opening his eyes.

He felt Bokuto’s arm wrap tighter around his waist. “Just admiring true beauty.”

“Sap.” He slowly blinked his eyes open, Bokuto’s messy hair and bright smile coming into focus.

“Only for you.”

The two of them lounge in bed for a while longer, enjoying each other’s company and the streaks of sunlight that peaked in through the window. Eventually, they pulled each other out of bed, and padded to the kitchen.

They found a note from Oikawa informing them that he was at work and would be home later that evening. He encouraged the two of them to make themselves at home.

Bokuto started to make a simple breakfast out of the essential groceries that they’d brought with them from Tokyo (a loaf of bread, five instant ramens, three apples, and a bunch of snacks). While waiting for him, Akaashi attempted to decipher Oikawa’s confusing, professional grade coffee machine.

Breakfast turned out to be two slices of toast, half an apple, and some eggs and bacon that they scrounged from Oikawa’s fridge.

The two of them squeezed themselves into the window seat that had been transformed into a small breakfast nook. As Bokuto voraciously dug into his food, Akaashi sipped his coffee, which tasted a little bit _too_ good compared to the cheap stuff he was used to.

He leaned against the window and admired his fiancé, with a small smile on his face. “What are our plans for today?” he asked, finally digging into his food.

“I thought that we could visit Tsukki!” Bokuto said around a mouth of bacon.

“Does Tsukishima know about this?” He scooped a bit of his eggs onto his toast, taking a bite.

Bokuto wiped his mouth and took a sip of coffee before answering. “I thought it would be more fun if we surprised him.”

“I’m not sure if he’s going to think of it has fun…” Akaashi trailed off. Unfortunately for Tsukishima, it was one of those ideas that Bokuto was set on.

After they cleaned up breakfast, the two of them walked to the nearest bus stop. When it arrived, they swiped onto the bus with their transit cards, and headed toward the city.

They got off at the edge of the city center and wandered through the outdoor pedestrian walkways toward the residential section. Soon they were surrounded by block after block of apartment buildings and condos. The sidewalks were mostly empty, with just a few students ditching school milling about.

“What apartment do they live in?” Akaashi asked, while getting pulled along by Bokuto. He bumped into Bokuto, who had come to an abrupt stop at the question.

“Uhh?” he paused. “I forgot.”

“I guess we’ll just have to call Tsukishima,” Akaashi said, pulling out his phone.

Bokuto grabbed his wrist, stopping the movement. “We can’t! That would ruin the surprise.”

“Kou.” Akaashi shook his head. “We can’t just knock on every apartment door in Sendai.”

“Maybe we would find Kuroo,” Bokuto joked, releasing his hand so he could pull out his phone. Suddenly, Bokuto started jumping up and down. “I know! Kenma can ask Hinata where they live!”

Akaashi slid his phone back into his pocket and gestured for Bokuto to make the call. “Then it can still be a surprise, though, I’m scared that we’re giving Kenma too much power.”

“It’s okay. He probably already has enough dirt to destroy all of us anyways. What is one more embarrassing situation?” Bokuto pulled out his phone and started fiddling with it. “Besides, we’ve got Hinata to keep him in check.”

“I think that Hinata’s a little too reckless to be anyone’s moral compass.” He closed his eyes and breathed in the crisp air, feeling the warmth of the sunlight on his face. He was shaken out of the moment by Bokuto grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the end of the block.

“I got the address, let’s go!” Akaashi laughed, shaking his head, and letting himself be pulled along. He managed to convince Bokuto to wait for the elevator, instead of racing up 10 flights of stairs.

Once in front of the apartment, Bokuto knocked several times, the door practically vibrating with the force. They heard footsteps behind the doors, and a few moments later, the door was pulled open.

“Oh!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. “We weren’t expecting you.”

“Don’t worry. There wasn’t any way that you could,” Akaashi said.

“Hi, Yamaguchi! Is Tsukki here?” Bokuto rocked back and forth in excitement.

He laughed and called over his shoulder, “Tsukki! You’ve got visitors.”

“Tell them to go away,” Tsukishima replied drily, coming to stand behind him in the entrance way. As soon as he laid eyes on them, he turned on his heel and walked back into the living room. “You’re not actually here. This is just the world messing with me.”

Yamaguchi laughed again and rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why he has to be so dramatic all of the of time.” He held the door open and gestured them inside. “I’m actually headed out, and Kageyama isn’t due back until after volleyball practice tonight, so you’ve got Tsukki all to yourselves.”

With that, Yamaguchi pulled the door closed behind him, leaving them in the entryway. Akaashi had only been to their apartment once before, at the apartment-warming party that Hinata insisted was thrown. They slipped off their shoes, and made their way into the living room.

Tsukishima looked up when he heard them entering the room. He was curled up in the armchair, his laptop out in front of him. “Well, I guess there’s no getting rid of you.”

“Tsukki!” Bokuto jumped over the sofa and leaned across into Tsukishima’s space. “How are you doing?”

“It was better in the peace and silence.” Tsukishima paused, shrugging and giving a small smile. “It’s been busy. I’ve got a lot of work to do so that I can take time off for the wedding.”

Bokuto launched himself off of the couch, toward the armchair. “I knew you actually cared.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Tsukishima said. “Besides, you still have divorce Kuroo, if you want the wedding to go on.”

“Please don’t remind me,” Akaashi said, while Bokuto sunk back into the sofa.

“Are you sure you haven’t seen him?” Bokuto pouted.

“Trust me,” he said rolling his eyes. “I would not be helping Kuroo hide out.” He leaned back further into the armchair. “What are your plans for finding him?”

Bokuto opened his mouth to respond before furrowing his brows, and turning toward Akaashi. “I’m not actually sure. We didn’t get that far in our plan.”

“I think we’ll just go to local spots that he usually goes to when he’s up here.” Akaashi pursed his lips. “We might also try to contact some of the other people who live in the city and see if they have any promising leads.”

“Don’t you guys have work?”

“We took the week off for the wedding.” Bokuto explained, grabbing his hand.

“That reminds me,” Akaashi said, pulling out his phone. “I need to text Konoha to get him to check for packages.”

The conversation drifted from there. Tsukishima filled them in on all the latest Miyagi gossip, while the two of them catch him up on all the latest Tokyo news. They swapped stories about their lives, until they finally realized how late it was when Kageyama came clambering through the door a little past seven.

Tsukishima offered to let them stay for dinner, and while Bokuto looked excited to agree, Akaashi thought that they had co-opted enough of Tsukishima’s time. They gathered their stuff and bid him goodbye.

The two of them stand on the train back, Akaashi tucked into the curve of Bokuto’s body.

When they returned to Oikawa’s apartment, they find him settled on the couch, digging into fried rice and utterly engrossed on the alien documentary on the television. They found extra servings of fried rice in the kitchen, served themselves, and joined Oikawa.

They squeezed onto his couch and after finishing the documentary, they chose to watch a bad, made for TV horror movie. One movie turned into two and then three, until they finally had to stop before all of them fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

They spent the entirety of the next day scouring the city for Kuroo. Oikawa was meeting Iwaizumi, but had left a list of locations to check on the kitchen counter.

Unintentionally, they got the whirlwind tour of Sendai: they explored the train station, went to the zoo, lost money at the arcades, and snuck into the science labs at Tohoku University. Even after reaching out to every former volleyball player in the area, they found no trace of Kuroo.

As they laid in bed that night, Akaashi was starting to worry that they would never find him. Bokuto pulled him to his chest, and gently rubbed his back. “What’s wrong, Keiji?”

“What if we never find him?” He closed his eyes, and basked in Bokuto’s warmth.

“Worst thing that could happen is that we have to postpone the wedding a few days,” he replied. “Which would suck, because I want to be your husband right now, but it won’t change anything.”

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto. “When did you get so wise?”

He smiled and kissed the top of Akaashi’s head. “I had a pretty great person to teach me.”

That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep, only to be abruptly woken by Bokuto’s cellphone ringing in the early morning.

It reached over to turn it off, has Bokuto slept through it. He squinted at the bright screen, fumbling with the device. The clock showed that it was barely five in the morning, and in his effort to silence the phone, he accidently answered it.

“Sorry—” He was cut off before he could utter a single word.

“I know where Kuroo is.”

Akaashi rubbed his yes, and then checked the caller ID on the phone.

“Kenma?”

“Who else would it be?” Kenma sighed. “I finally got through to Kuroo.”

“I’m really glad,” Akaashi yawned. “But did you really have call this early?”

“If Kuroo woke me up this fucking early, you’re going to suffer too.”

“So, where is he? We can pick him up and head back to Tokyo.” He sat up further on the bed. Bokuto groaned at the movement, but relaxed again when Akaashi pet his hair.

Kenma laughed. “He’s already in Tokyo.”

“What do you mean? You’re the one who said he was in Miyagi.”

“Did not,” Kenma snarked. “I said he _might_ be in Miyagi. It turns out he just went to a hot spring that’s a half an hour train ride outside the city.”

“But we’re in Sendai.” Akaashi could almost feel the weight of Kenma’s unimpressed stare through the phone.

“Then I suggest getting back here soon.” Kenma hung up the phone, leaving Akaashi alone.

For a brief second, he debated whether he should wake-up Bokuto, but instead chose to go to back to sleep and deal with the consequences in the morning.

* * *

Akaashi had to try several times to get Bokuto to wake up, but once he was finally awake he told him about the early morning call with Kenma. His reaction included yelling, buying train tickets back home, and tackling Akaashi onto the bed.

They separate when Oikawa burst into their room, shaming them for ruining his beauty sleep. After making fun of him, the three of them headed to get the kitchen for breakfast, where they updated Oikawa on the situation.

Oikawa, predictably, laughed at them. They thanked him for his hospitality and told him to not be late for their wedding, before they boarded a shinkansen back to Tokyo.

Kenma met them at the station when they arrived. Hinata bounced on his toes next to him and screamed when he spotted the two of then navigating their way through the crowd.

“What are you guys doing here?” Akaashi asked, while Bokuto and Hinata shared an exuberant hug.

“Shoyou heard me on the phone and wanted to get lunch with you guys,” Kenma shrugged. “I figured you could make Kuroo wait a couple more hours, since you literally chased him half way across the country.”

Akaashi slung an arm around Kenma’s shoulders, while they watched Hinata try to stand on Bokuto’s shoulders. “I like the way that you think.”

The four of them grabbed a quick lunch at a small ramen shop connected to the train station. They separated after that, Kenma had to get back to work and Hinata had a weekly pick-up volleyball game that afternoon. He invited Bokuto and Akaashi, but the two declined in order to get to Kuroo before he decided to disappear again.

When they arrived at his apartment, they knocked once, before the door was pulled wide open and they were greeted by a grinning Kuroo. “Ah! The lovebirds. What are you doing here?”

“We’ve been trying to get in touch with you for the last four days,” Akaashi said, rolling his eyes. “Have you not checked your messages?”

“Yeah, bro! It was mega-super important,” Bokuto said, inviting himself into the apartment. “Where have you been?”

“I needed to get out of the city.” Kuroo led him to the living room, where Bokuto had already made himself at home. “I made reservations at a nearby hot spring and took a few spa days.” He reached his arms above his head, stretching them toward the ceiling. “It was exactly what I needed.”

Kuroo paused, feeling their unblinking, silent stares. “What’s up with you two?”

Bokuto turned to Kuroo, placed both hands on his shoulders, with a solemn look on his face. “We need to get a divorce.”

“Are you talking about when we got married in college?” Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows. “Didn’t we send in divorce papers when we moved out of the apartment?”

“Evidently not,” Akaashi interrupted, before the conversation devolved into the two of them reminiscing about their college days. “They won’t let us get a marriage license because the two of you are still legally married.”

Bokuto pulled out the paper work from his jacket pocket. It was a little bent and folded from having been lugged around Japan. Kuroo searched the sofa cushions, until he found a pen and signed in all of the appropriate places.

“There,” he said, with a final flourish of his signature. “An easy fix.”

“I guess,” said Akaashi, leaning into Bokuto. “If you count going Sendai, an ‘easy’ fix.”

Bokuto reached across the table, replacing the paperwork in his jacket pocket, and pulling Kuroo into a hug. “Ah! Now I can marry Keiji!”

“You know what this calls for,” Kuroo asked, shit-eating grin on his face.

“Uh, no?” Bokuto replied, and Akaashi closed his eyes, bracing himself for the answer.

“Divorce party!”

“I’m pretty sure that most divorce parties don’t have both parts of the previous couple attending, and one of their fiancés.”

“Come on,” Kuroo whined. “You both missed your bachelor parties. Might as well use this as an excuse to celebrate.”

Bokuto already looked excited, so Akaashi just shrugged and nodded his head. Bokuto let out a cheer and hugged him.

* * *

The divorce party was planned for the night after the wedding rehearsal dinner. Most of their friends had already arrived in Tokyo, so instead of the small, intimate get-together Akaashi had imagined, it turned out to be a party with their entire friend group.

Kuroo had kept his promise and had planned the entire night. He’d shown up on their doorstep right after the two of them had finished dinner, ready to whisk them off to their first location.

The party had started at a small arcade that Kuroo had rented out for a couple hours. All of their friends met them there. Bokuto had proudly won him a plush from the claw machine, Hinata and Kageyama fought over strategies, and Kenma conquered every game in the arcade.

After that, they all walked to a nearby karaoke place, and found the rest of the former Fukurodani team had been setting up a snack buffet in one of the rooms. Akaashi tucked himself into the corner of the booth, where he could enjoy everyone’s singing and antics, until Bokuto pulled him up to the front to sing with him.

The group erupted into cheers when Bokuto serenaded him with a romantic song.

Their reservation ended and Kuroo led them to the final location: a secluded bar with an area for dancing. Their group spanned three booths, with Akaashi tucked under Bokuto’s arm in the middle one. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hung back, quietly talking at a different booth, Hinata had convinced Kenma to dance, and Oikawa was actively flirting with someone he was dancing with.

Kuroo, hair ruffled and slightly sweaty, came back from the dance floor, slid into the booth across from them. “How are you two lovebirds doing?”

“This was so much more elaborate than I thought it was going to be. I just thought that we’d go to a bar or something.”

“Go big or go home,” Kuroo shrugged. “You’re probably not ever going to get another chance to have a divorce party.” Bokuto offered to get drinks for them and slipped away into the crowd.

“Hey,” Kuroo said, once they were alone. Akaashi looked up at him, but didn’t say anything. “I hope I didn’t make anything awkward between you and Bokuto.”

“You mean for the whole…” Akaashi trailed off.

“Being married to me thing,” he finished for him.

“It was certainly a surprise to learn that your fiancé was already married.” Akaashi looked over to the bar where Bokuto was waiting for their drinks to be made.  “I’m not mad at you. I’m almost glad that he had someone looking out for him back in college.”

“You’re way too calm about this.”

“Do you want me to be mad at you?” Akaashi questioned. “It’s too late to change the past. He could have had a lot worse secrets than platonically marrying his best friend in college.”

“Still, I was hoping for some kind of reaction.”

“Seems kind of masochistic of you,” Akaashi smirked. “Besides, the marriage couldn’t have been that good. Bokuto forgot all about it.”

“And…” he trailed off. “The moment is lost.”

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. “What moment?”

“The one where we bond, and I pass the torch from ex-husband to future husband.”

“Were we having the same conversation?”

Bokuto returned distracting the two of them. He set the drinks on the table and slid into the booth next to Akaashi, swinging an arm around his shoulders.

“Did you miss me?”

“Always,” Akaashi replied, while Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“I’ll give you a pass on being a disgustingly cute couple since you’re getting married.”

“You’re the one that allowed this to happen,” Akaashi said, leaning his head against Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Bo’s got too much love to only have one husband,” Kuroo said, taking a long sip of his drink.

“Also,” Akaashi cut in. “How long are you going to refer to my fiancé has your husband.”

“Until you’re actually married.”

“Come on you two!” Bokuto said, interrupting the snark competition. “Keiji, you should be nice to Kuroo because he planned our divorce party. And Kuroo, stop bragging that you got to marry me first. I love both of my husbands in different, but equal ways.

Neither of them knew how to respond to that. They smiled at Bokuto and shrugged at each other. Kuroo tipped his glass in Akaashi’s direction, a silent signal of a truce, and he nodded back.

The three of them talked for a while before Kuroo pushed himself out of the booth.

“It looks like I need to save Kenma from Hinata.” Kuroo picked up his drink, stood up, and weaved his way back across the dance floor. He and Bokuto remained alone at their booth. Akaashi leaned back against Bokuto’s chest, and they sat in silence watching their friends make fools of themselves on the dance floor.

“It all turned out pretty good, didn’t it?” Bokuto said, tightening his arm around his shoulder.

Akaashi raised his eyebrow. “You forgot you were married, we chased Kuroo to Sendai to sign divorce papers, only to find out he hadn’t left Tokyo, and instead of having bachelor parties, we’re at a divorce p arty.”

“Still,” Bokuto said, pursing his lips. “We got to do all of it with each other. You and me taking on the world together. That’s not much different from marriage, is it?” He had a small dopey smile on his face, delirious with happiness. Akaashi couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him. “What was that for?”

“There’s no one I rather chase Kuroo with.”

“Let’s chase Kuroo for the rest of our lives!” Bokuto squeezed his shoulders, laughing into his hair.

“I guess it was like a pre-honeymoon,” Akaashi said, trying to keep a straight face. Bokuto went oddly quiet at the statement. “Please tell me you didn’t book tickets to Sendai for our _actual_ honeymoon?”

Bokuto sheepishly smiled and shrugged in response, before wrapping his arms around his shoulders to hug him. He heard shouts from the dance floor and saw all their friends hollering at them.

Akaashi sighed, shaking his head and sliding out of the booth. He held out a hand to Bokuto, who looked up with a curious expression on his face. “C’mon let’s go celebrate your divorce so we can finally get married.”

He let Bokuto pull him out onto the dance floor, and he couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculous dance moves.

Somehow, surrounded by all their friends and dancing late into the night, he couldn’t imagine a better way to celebrate marrying the man he loved, than his future husband’s divorce party.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this got a little self-indulgent toward the middle, but I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hang out with be on tumblr [here.](soveryaverageme.tumblr.com)


End file.
